I want to go to her part 3
by Murkay
Summary: It's the final chapter of I want to go to her! Enjoy folks!


It had been a few days since Jack asked Liz to be his best man and the weekend was fast approaching which didn't leave Liz a lot of time to organise the dreaded Bachelor Party. Even with her best efforts she decided to suck it up and just ask Jack who he wanted to attend.

Liz has entered Jack's office without knocking. She has known Jack for so long now that she is immune to the enter gesture and instead enters regardless.

'Hey Jack, so your Bachelor party is this weekend, so if you can whip me up a list of your friends slash corporate buddies you would like to attend, then I can forward them the details. Check this out, I even had Louis at IT create an email account for the occasion, email address is . Your welcome'.

'I'm one step ahead of you Lemon, I had Jonathan type up the list earlier this morning'.

Jack passes the list to Lemon and waits for her to finish reading.

'Jack, there's only one name'.

'Would you believe it still took him an hour before he handed me the final draft! He is the only IT intolerant Asian I know'.

'So your bachelor party, will be a party of 2, just you and me?'

'Lemon, I have been married before, I have lived and survived the big bachelor party, Vegas, animal sex then sex with an animal, disappearing for 17 days to only return handcuffed to a woman with a peg leg, I watched the woman amputate it herself'.

'This time, I want it to be different; I want to spend it with someone I actually like'.

Liz looked at Jack and gave him a soft smile.

Bachelor Party

The party was, well they only have vivid flashback of the night. Jack has called Liz to confirm what happened and to see if she got home ok.

'Lemon'

'Jack' Liz's voice is crocked, it is 8pm and they are both just waking up from the night/morning after'.

'Lemon I am covered in night club stamps, I have fifteen in total and there is one on my ass. I think I might have had the best night of my life and its all thanks to you'.

'You're welcome Jackie D'

As Liz sits up to continue chatting and laughing with Jack she catches a glimpse of herself in her bedroom mirror.

'Ah Blurg, there is one on my face'.

It's the night before the Wedding and Jack and Avery have organised a rehearsal dinner at 30 Rock's exclusive restaurant Plonker with all their closest friends and family in attendance. Everyone is sat round the table laughing and drinking. Lemon is sat in between Jack and Colleen and has been given the nod that the food is ready and they need her to say a few words before they serve.

Liz rises to her fee t and taps the side of her champagne glass to signal to the group that she would like to say something.

Even though Liz is an excellent public speaker, she can't help but feel she is over whelmed with nerves and emotions. She holds her breath to help her regain her composer until she finally speaks.

'Oh God, I don't know if I can do this?'

She then looks at Jack and lets out a laugh to help her break the tension.

'Ok, ok...I'm going to make this really quick because I know that the food is ready and nothing comes between me and my food'.

Liz looks over at him and see's that his head is looking down, not because of the speech she is giving but he knows that if he looks at her his emotions will show and tears are the last things he wants to shed the night before his wedding day.

'I'm your best man, well John, you're my best man' Liz pauses a while before she finishes.' Everyone please raise your glasses to the best of health and happiness'.

Whilst everyone raises their glasses, Jack raises to his feet. He places his hand on Liz's check and run's his thumb along the length of her scar to then lean in with a soft kiss.

Liz and Jack return to their seats. Colleen has placed her hand on top of Liz's and leans in close. Jack can over hear is Mother.

'I wish it was you he was marrying tomorrow, because then I would know he truly would be happy'.

Their hands are then separated by the arrival of the food and Colleen has yet to receive a response from Liz.

After the meal the guests head through to the bar for champagne cocktails. A waiter has approached Liz to tell her that she is needed up on the Observation Deck. She makes her way to the elevator and notices that they are all empty. She checks the time and wonders why they are not full of tourists soaking up the best view of the Manhattan skyline.

Once she has arrived at the top an NBC Page has greeted her.

'This way Miss Lemon'

Liz is unaware that Jack has hired the Observation Deck for the evening, not for the enjoyment of his guests but for the opportunity to have a moment alone with Liz.

The NBC Page holds the door for her to enter the Observation Deck and she can see that Jack is standing looking out at the skyline with a bottle of champagne and 2 glasses in his hands.

'Jack, what are you doing up here?'

'Liz, why don't you join me for one last time?'

Jack starts to pour the champagne and hands a glass to Liz.

'Hears too...hears too doing the right thing'

Together they repeat 'Doing the right thing'.

As they sip their champagne Liz starts to shiver with the cold, she walks towards the barrier and places her glass down. Before she has a chance to comment on how cold she is Jack has wrapped his jacket around her holding her tight and resting his head on her shoulder.

'Better?'

She has to break away from him; she can't handle being this close to him knowing that he is getting married in less than a day, knowing that she can't be held by him forever.

'Jack I need to go back to the hotel, I have so much to do'

Jack and Avery are to be married at St Patricks Cathedral in the morning and the reception is at the Plaza Hotel. The Plaza, like Jack is classic New York and only the elite can afford such a grand place. Jack has organised a double suite for him and Liz to share so they can get ready together.

'Look I want to get an early night and be ready for tomorrow. I will see you at breakfast, we can talk then.'

Jack reaches out to grab Liz's arm in a last gesture to try and make her stay.

'Please Jack, let me go.'

Jack releases Liz and watches her leave until the elevators door close.

It's the morning of the Wedding and Liz has been awake for a few hours as she has had her hair and makeup done in the hotel suite. Her hair is in a simple bee hive with her hair half up half down. She has had hair extensions put in and the long slick pony tail covers her shoulder. She sits at her dresser admiring her transformation.

Jack knocks on the door.

'Come in.'

Jack opens the door to see Liz sitting in her hotel robe, her left leg is exposed and he is appreciating the view of seeing her in all her beauty.

'Breakfast is here, I ordered for you, I didn't think you would mind?'

Lemon stands up and makes her way towards Jack.

'You think you know me so well? Oh waffles winner'

Liz then trots her way to the table towards the food paradise and plates up. They don't talk during breakfast; with only the appreciative noises from Liz eating her breakfast filling the room. Neither of them want to say anything for fear of saying too much and decide that they would like to appreciate the moment for what it is. The first time they have had breakfast together.

Once they have finished they head to their rooms to finish getting dressed. Jack is ready first and is fumbling with his corsage whilst he waits for Liz. Liz has opened the door and Jack looks up.

'Elizabeth, you look' It's the only sentence he can strum together as she has taken all of his words from him.

She is wearing a strapless Robert Cavalli signature evening gown; the gown combines a body-contouring structured bodice with a flowing floor-length skirt creating a show-stopping silk-chiffon. The dress is black - classic Lemon. Jack takes a closer look at the dress and discovers the fabulous dress features a boned bodice as well as underwire cups to support her assets. Her back is exposed and the train accents up the body image with sophistication and elegance. The curvaceous fit makes her look simply stunning.

'Let me help you with that'

Liz walks over to Jack and takes the corsage from him and attaches it to the lapel of his tux.

'There you are'

She gives a little tap on his lapel to signal that she is done to which Jack then places his hand on top of hers. He uses everything in his power to prevent himself from kissing her and is interrupted by the call to say the driver is waiting downstairs. They make their way down stairs and enter the stretched limo.

Jack gets out of the car first to then offer his hand to help Liz exit the car. They are greeted by paparazzi that are eager to get photos of Jack arriving with his best man.

Time passes too quickly and before they know it they are standing at the altar ready for Avery to arrive. The music has started and Jack can hear the doors open along with the gasps from his guests. He knows that it is bad luck to look round to watch his bride come down the aisle but even if it wasn't bad luck, there is only one person he can look at. His eyes are fixed on Liz. Liz is biting her lower lip and is looking up at the ceiling almost as if she can't wait for the whole thing to be over with. The only thing to break Jacks concentration is Avery saying his name to let him know that she has arrived.

Jack turns round to face Avery who is dressed in her sweat pants and has panda eyes from crying.

'Avery, what are you wearing?'

'I can't do it Jack, I can't marry you'.

She then turns around and makes her way down the aisle before quickly turning around again to face Jack.

'You're not even going to try and stop me...are you? I know that you're heart doesn't belong with me Jack. I just want you to be happy. Just be with her Jack; just be with the one you love'.

Avery then walks away leaving Jack.

Jack as if freed is over come with emotions. He turns round to face Liz who is standing at the top of the podium. He walks slowly to her, taking her in with his every move. He climbs the stairs to reach her to then place both hands on her waist. Her hands run up his chest and they embrace in an open mouthed kiss.

Colleen and the cast of TGS let out cries of happiness as their two favourite people have finally expressed what they have been feeling for a long time.

AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER

THE END


End file.
